My Dreams are on the Fritz
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Toffee uses the wand to give Star a nightmare, and she goes to Marco for comfort. Rated T for nightmare-related stuff.


**A/N: Ok, so I had this idea: "What if Toffee was able to use the wand to give Star a nightmare, and she went to Marco for comfort?" I know it's not exactly an original concept, but it's something I just thought I'd write to help break me out of this creative slump I've been going through. So, I hope you like it.**

 **Also, I'm not entirely sure about the rating, but I went with T just to be safe.**

 **Oh, and this takes place anywhere between "My New Wand!" and "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SVTFOE.**

My Dreams are on the Fritz

It was almost 1 in the morning, and Star Butterfly was in her bed, fast asleep. And, as always, she slept with her wand under her pillow. (Even though her mom says she shouldn't, because of the radiation.) However, while she was sleeping, something strange began to happen. If anyone were to look closely at her pillow, they would see a faint green glow from underneath. As the wand started glowing brighter, like an ominous green nightlight, Star began to fidget, her face showing discomfort as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She began to make small noises of fear as her dream slowly turned into a nightmare.

""""""""""""""""

 _As the dust cleared from the explosion, Star and Marco slowly stepped out of the crystal box and into the giant crater where Ludo's castle once stood. Everything around them had been destroyed. Except for one thing: Toffee's suit and the rack it was hanging on._

 _As they walked over to it, Marco wiped the dust off the mirror and made a sound of disgust._

 _"Lawyers…" he said as he turned away._

 _"Wait, what's that?" said Star, as something on the suit caught her eye._

 _They looked and saw that some sort of greenish-black goop was dripping out of the jacket's pocket. Then, they saw the goop start seeping out of the sleeves, the mirror, even the rack itself, pooling into a large puddle around the rack._

 _Suddenly, the goop started to travel up the rack, as if it were alive! Star and Marco tried to run, but found that the goop had wrapped around their legs in some sort of hold that they couldn't break. The goop started to fill the suit, wrapping around the mirror in the process. They watched as the goop solidified and formed a skeletal system, organs, muscles, nerves, and a long tail._

 _Then, Star noticed something that turned her blood to ice in her veins and made her heart stop. Fear filled her eyes as she noticed that one of the hands was missing a finger. She franticly tried to break free of the goop, but her legs wouldn't budge._

 _"Marco! We've gotta get out of here! That's-"_

 _She froze as the body walked over to them, almost completely regenerated. As it stopped in front of them, there stood the fully regenerated, smirking face of Toffee._

 _"Did you miss me?" he said, in his eerily calm voice._

 _Now both Star and Marco were struggling to be free, fear filling them with adrenaline._

 _"You're wasting your time." Said Toffee. "You're not going anywhere."_

 _Star could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as Toffee said "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? I knew this would happen when you destroyed your wand. And now, thanks to you, I'm more powerful than ever."_

 _Then, Toffee held up his hand and grew back his missing finger._

 _Star tried to act brave as she said "So you can grow your finger back now. I'm so scared, that was so terrifying."_

 _Toffee didn't say anything. He just raised one eyebrow and gave a small smirk._

 _Suddenly, long, sharp bone spikes started growing out of Toffee's fingers like claws. He winced in pain as he got on his hands and knees. Then, his suit began to tear as short spikes began protruding out of his skin at his elbows, the backs of his heels, and all along his spine. At his tail, a long stinger filled with what Star assumed to be venom emerged from the tip, like a scorpion's tail._

 _It was an utterly horrifying sight, watching Toffee's bones emerge and encase his body in a grotesque suit of armor. Star and Marco were beyond scared at this point. And as he stood up, they could see the full figure of the new, nightmarish Toffee. Toffee's grin vanished, however, as he picked up the shredded remains of his suit._

 _"That's a shame." He said, "I had this tailor-made." He tossed it over his shoulder and turned back to Star and Marco._

 _As Toffee walked over to Marco, Star felt panic rise in her chest. She again struggled to be free, but the goop held strong. Toffee grabbed Marco by the throat and lifted him out of the goop. Toffee held him so that he was at eye level. And for a moment there was silence, broken only by the sound of Marco struggling to breathe._

 _"You really should've eaten the sandwich." Said Toffee._

 _Then, Star watched in absolute horror as Toffee drove his clawed hand straight through Marco's chest!_

 _Star screamed louder than she'd ever screamed before as she saw her best friend get impaled. Tears started streaming down her face, and her hearts turned grey and started to crack. She continued to scream as she tried harder than ever to wrestle herself free from the goop._

 _Toffee withdrew his hand and started to wipe off the blood as he tossed Marco to the side. Suddenly, Star felt the goop release her as Toffee said "If you have something to say to him, you should say it now."_

 _Star ran to Marco's side, kneeling beside him. She could feel his blood on her hands and on her dress as she tried to hug him. She tried to speak, but no sound would come out of her mouth. She franticly tried to make her voice heard, but to no avail. Unable to speak, she could only watch as Marco put his hand on her cheek, momentarily restoring one of her hearts. Then, Marco's eyes rolled back and his hand fell away as the life left his body._

 _There were no words to describe how Star felt in that moment. It was like watching your whole world fall apart around you, unable to do anything but watch. Having your soul ripped out of your body and fed back in, mangled beyond recognition. Staring into the void, and realizing its vast emptiness as it swallows you whole. All she could do was cry. It was all she could think to do, all she knew how to do._

 _She felt someone approach her, so she looked up and saw Toffee, zero remorse in his eyes, and Marco's blood still on his hand._

 _"Your turn." He said._

 _Suddenly, Toffee lunged at her, and everything went black._

 _""""""""""""""""""_

Star awoke with a scream, tears still on her face and heart still pounding. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. Sweating and breathing heavy, she tried to calm herself down. It had felt all too real to her.

Suddenly, the book of spells slid out from underneath her bed. It flipped open and Glossaryck floated out. He had on a green facial mask and cucumber slices over his eyes. It was a funny sight.

"Star, please tell me this is important." He said, yawning. "It's the middle of the night and this beautiful skin doesn't come naturally."

But Star wasn't listening, she was too focused on what she saw in her nightmare. Then she remembered what had happened to Marco and she gasped.

"Marco!"

She bolted out of her room, tears streaming down her face once again. Then, Glossaryck lifted one of the cucumbers with his tongue and saw that when Star left, the wand stopped glowing.

"Ooh, that does not bode well at all." He said. Then, he put the cucumber back and sighed. "Oh, who cares? It's just a fanfiction." And with that, he dove back into the book and slid under the bed.

"""""""""""""""""

Unlike Star, Marco was in the middle of a very pleasant dream. So, when the girl in question came barging into his room in the middle of the night, to say he was startled was an understatement.

"Ah! Star! What're you-" But he was cut off by the girl throwing herself at him and crushing him in a very tight hug.

"Marco! Oh, thank corn!" said Star, slightly relieved that her best friend was still alive.

"Star-! Can't breathe!" Said Marco, who was currently getting his lungs crushed by Star's death grip.

She released him, and Marco was able to get a good look at Star. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tears running down her face, she was sweating, breathing rapidly, and when Marco looked into her eyes, he saw that they were filled with fear. He had seen Star in many moods, but he'd never seen her this scared before.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" asked Marco, even though he already knew the answer.

This was the fifth nightmare that she'd had this week. Usually Marco didn't hear about it until the next morning, and even then, he'd been able to tell that they had taken their toll on Star. But it was obvious that this one was different, much worse than the others.

"How bad was it?" Asked Marco, his voice filled with concern.

Then, Star started stammering something that he couldn't quite make out. Something about goop, fingers, bones, and blood.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Just take a deep breath and tell me what you saw."

Star paused and looked into Marco's eyes. Then, she started explaining her nightmare. She did a pretty good job of it, too. Because, near the end of it, Marco was looking a little freaked out too.

"…And the worst part was that it felt so real!" Said Star. "I thought that I had actually lost you!"

Star wrapped her arms around Marco again and started crying softly into his shoulder. Marco returned the hug and started stroking up and down her back. He could feel her whole body shaking. Marco couldn't stand to see Star like this, so for a few minutes they stayed like that until Marco pulled away. He held Star's face in his hands and tilted her head so they met each other's gaze.

"Don't worry, Star. Toffee's gone. He can never hurt us again." Said Marco, in a calm, soothing voice.

"But…what if something did happen to you? I don't think I would be able to live with it." Said Star, still worried.

"You're a strong, independent, and fearless warrior princess. I know you'll find a way to keep a smile on your face."

"But I'm not fearless, Marco. I'm afraid…of losing you." Star said as her eyes looked to the floor.

Marco leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, and said "You don't have to be afraid, Star. I'm your best friend, and no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

Star's blue eyes met Marco's brown eyes as she said, "You promise?"

"I promise."

A small smile appeared on Star's face when he said that. And for a moment, neither of them said anything, savoring the moment. Then, Star realized how close their faces were and blushed.

"You, uh…feelin a little brave yourself, Diaz?"

Marco realized it too and pulled back, blushing profusely. "Uh…yeah, sorry…I didn't…mean to…you know…for that long."

Star chuckled nervously and said "Yeah…me neither."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. Then, Star said "Hey, is it ok if I…stay here? …For tonight? I'm still a little shook up from that nightmare."

Marco's inner safe kid immediately started acting up, reminding him of all the reasons that he shouldn't say yes. But then, he saw Star's face and realized she wasn't lying. Suddenly, all his worries evaporated. He smiled and scooted over in the bed.

Star went over and shut the door, then crawled into the bed next to Marco. She started moving around, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally, she became comfortable with sleeping on her side, facing the same direction as Marco, wrapping her arms around his torso, and spooning.

"This is really awkward…" whispered Marco.

Star put a finger over his mouth and whispered "Shhh, don't make it awkward…"

A few minutes later, Star drifted off to sleep again. Marco took one last look over his shoulder at the amazing girl who had changed his life in so many ways before falling asleep too.

 **So, like I said, I just wanted to write this to help get my mind off some stuff that's going on in my life right now.**

 **So, anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
